hexexus
by Anonamous Elephent
Summary: Story from a friend. all you need to know is that it's a weird HarryxHedwig. M to be safe.


I only have this from a friends phone. I hate this.

Harry stared at his cute Owl, Hedwig. He contemplated many things about her. How she was so smart, where she came from, how she would look like a human. Shaking those thoughts from his head, he turned over in his bud upstairs. He Thought about last year, about the Bassaliks smooth body, and the warmness of her blood coating his arm after stabbing the serpent. He Rubbed the scar laying upon his arm, thinking about the pain the she inflicted upon him, about the message that was left from the dying hiss. The statement of _"You must find an animal mate"_ simply haunted his memories. He couldn't rid his mind of dreams of many animals, magical and not, and his offspring, but none ever clicked. Lying dow, He felt himself drift off to sleep.

Hedwig simply stared at Harry as he slept. He was peaceful as of late. She had noticed the sparkle in his eyes as he ruffled her feathers, and simply rambled off things to her. It was, like mediation to her. She felt at calm with him, and he felt at calm with her. After the last year at the school of magic, he seemed, off around her. It seemed like he had grown, extremely close, to her, even kissing her lightly before sleep. She felt, closer to him as of late. Shrugging off the thoughts as best as a owl could, she decided to sleep.

It was a week after they arrived back at the Dursley's after the second year of Hogwarts. Harry didn't know how to feel after the year was done and over with. He found it funny, he survived a dark lord of a century as a baby, was able to survive meeting the most lethal animal in the world, yet he still was with his relatives. Stuck doing the same chores, the same repetitive actions. The positive were few and far between, with the only one being that it calms his relatives, and he can mull over his thoughts. Currently, he was caring for the flower bed in front of the house, cutting dead parts of the plants, removing weeds, making sure everything was surviving. He couldn't change his thoughts from Hedwig, nor the Basilisk's words. He couldn't even try to understand, it made no sense. Staring at the rose in front of him, he contemplated a thought. He wasn't sure how his relatives would feel, especially Vernon.

Hedwig simply stared through the glass of Harry's room. She was out of the cage but ran into the problem of glass. It was invisible, but it still manifested itself. The window showed a simple scene into a backyard, and a bit further into the distance. She knew that she could get out and deliver a message to someone, but she couldn't. The sun would be down and the people down the stairs would eat. It was saddening really, they knew so much about finances, and how to earn money, but barely anything about birds. Right now, would be an Ideal time to head out to hunt. Mice heading to their holes after hunting, low light for low visibility, it's perfect. Soon the door to the room opened and Harry walked in. "Hello Hedwig." He stated, small stack of books under one arm. He seemed tired, but was over all, okay. Setting the books down, he walked forward and opened the window. He stared at Hedwig's cocked head. "I thought you might want to go outside. You looked like you wanted to get out." Hedwig stared outside and contemplated her options, go out to hunt or stay and see what Harry has the books for. Deciding to stay, she flew to the books. "Those are just some school books, nothing to worry about." Soon Harry picked up the books and set them at the foot of his bed. Picking up the one off the top, he opened the book and started to read the contents. Curious, she decided to fly to his shoulder and look at the book. She couldn't understand a word within the book. Only one thought echoed through her mind at this revelation.

"Well shit"

Harry had moved on to his second book before he was on to something. The other wasn't helpful because Potions didn't have any type of temporary changes to the body. However, with transfiguration, he was having more success. He had found many things that looked like what he was looking for, but the best was something called _Animagus. _It seemed simple enough, but the main problem would be the transformation potion. He mulled over some of his thoughts, but all seemed completely impractical. He could get the supplies if he snuck out to Diagon Ally, but he wasn't sure how he could do it. He could Only think of one Idea. "Hey Hedwig, do you mind getting some supplies from Nocturn Alley?" Hedwig simply stared at him and bobbed her head up and down. "I'm taking that as a yes," Taking his book, he moved it onto the bed, along with another book. Opening the second, he skimmed through the pages until he arrived at a sort of map. Scanning it, he Identified three buildings of interest. With a faint smile he took a piece of paper and pencil and scribbled out the names of the buildings and the supplies that were needed from each. Tying the note slightly to Hedwig's foot, he left her with a parting message "Just get those supplies from those exact buildings, they should have them according to Magical _Alleyways of Brittan_, it's surprisingly useful for other things than novelty." Thinking for a second, he also ran and collected small plastic bag "Fly by Gringots and collect some galleons. If I remember correctly, there should be a Perch on the west side for owls." Soon, Hedwig was off and in flight, into the night.

Months. That's how long It took to do this Animagus stuff. Months. Took a lot of concentration, and nearly needed him to restart, but he was okay. The potion wasn't an easy brew, nor were the supplies to acquire. There were some that were obtainable from Knocturn, but simply at night. _Best time for someone to get something without suspicions. _Harry thought

Harry potter was content.

He was calmly laying in bed with his wife, Hedwig, with the children in the next room. He remembered the day that she changed into her beautiful form. It had all happened because of a screwed up potion, and now, he remembered when he screwed her. They were 17 when they first did it. They had both loved the experience. There was plenty of time to do exploring with shagging after Voldemort's death. She had discovered her pregnancy after one night of long sex. They couldn't tell how to feel about the revelation, but bliss was a powerful emotion during that. It was hard to raise the children, with small assaults by Remnants of Death Eaters, but they managed. He chuckled softly as his wife snuggled into him, as he realized what she wanted, as he slowly took off his pants.

**Well my friend was kind enough to let me feed his dog, so I took the ending from his phone, but hey, I was planning on leaving $20 for him for putting this story up. I kinda lied to him to get the story, so he was pissed. **


End file.
